An invitation for Valentine's Day
by lakemountain
Summary: Everyone is waiting and planning for Valentine's Day. Oliver and Shane are expecting a lot from this day, hoping to avoid any more sentimental disappointment. This short fanfiction is about the reservation at Montaldo's and the handmade card. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.
1. Chapter 1

**An invitation for Valentine's Day.**

Everyone is waiting and planning for Valentine's Day. Oliver and Shane are expecting a lot from this day, hoping to avoid any more sentimental disappointment. This short fanfiction is about the reservation at Montaldo's and the handmade card. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.

"Wow. Well, if I expected Oliver O'Toole to invite me for Valentine's Day, I have to say it's a miracle" Shane said smiling as they left a restaurant.

"It's funny, but I thought you didn't believe in miracles anymore, Miss McInerney" Oliver laughed.

"Since our last letter in Washington DC, I've gotten a lot of hope back, Oliver. I also wanted to say that I've spent a wonderful evening with a romantic gentleman. I know you have a reputation as a great postal detective, but I also know you're a good kisser. Uh... I mean..."

"I'm sorry ? Am I good kisser ?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow.

" I mean, when you love someone it's with you heart, so I assume you..."

" Don't assume anything, Miss McInerney. Let you heart speak for itself. Tonight, I'll let you the freedom to know if I'm such a good kisser" Oliver said.

"Oliver, incredible, it's very...

She was only a few centimeters away from the postal detective's face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Shane". Oliver said as he put his lips on hers.

**Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.**

Shane frantically looked for her cell phone to turn off her alarm clock.

" It was just a beautiful dream. Never, Oliver will me invite to going out and even less for Valentine's. Oh, no' I'm late" ! she said getting up quickly.

Two hours later, Rita came out of the office with an envelope in her hand looking for something or someone. She then headed to the Mailbox Grill.

At that early hour, there was still no one there. She walked into the restaurant and walked to a table at the back of the restaurant.

"Ah Oliver, so there you were. Everybody's looking for you. Are you okay?" Rita asked.

"Well, everyone was talking about the Valentine's Day invitations. I wasn't very comfortable. So..." Oliver started.

"So, you came here to take refuge. Aren't you planning on celebrating Valentine's Day this year, Oliver?" asked Rita.

"To be honest, I don't know if I'm finally ready to do something. It's the first time in a long time. My heart is telling me one thing and my mind is telling me something else," Oliver replied.

"I understand that you're a little afraid to make something new and serious. You have to keep hope and try. This year, I'm celebrating my first Valentine's Day with Norman. We've known each other for so long. We take our time. Well, today, I'm very happy. Oliver, you're a friend and a brother for me. I sincerely hope from the bottom of my heart, that you will celebrate Valentine's Day with someone this year." says Rita.

"Thank you so much, Rita. Your words touched me and cheered me up," said Oliver.

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure. I have to get back to the office, pick up some certified returns. By the way, your father left this for you at the office earlier," said Rita, handing Oliver an envelope.

Rita left and Oliver read the note.

_Oliver,_

_I'm sure you'll find everything you need in that envelope._

_Have a good day, son._

_Sincerely._

_Dad._

He opened the envelope and found a guide book.

"_Guides to Denver's best Restaurants_."

He smiled and then put the guide back in the envelope.

One night, Oliver was sitting at his desk flipping through the Denver restaurant guide. Valentine's Day was fast approaching. He turned the pages. Italian food; Mexican food; Asian food or Vegetarian food. He didn't know what could be suitable for him and Shane. Oliver sighed. He turned the pages again and stopped at page 54.

"Montaldo," Oliver whispered.

The next day, after work, Oliver went to Montaldo. He found the building very large. He walked in, took a deep breath, and walked to the front desk.

"Good evening, I'm Ellen Rose. Welcome to Montaldo. Would you like to reserve a table for two?" Ellen asked.

"Good evening yes, please, for Valentine's Day," Oliver answered.

"Wait a minute, I'm looking at the reservations on the computer," replied the front desk clerk.

Oliver didn't understand why, the reservations were made on a computer and not in a register.

«You're lucky. I still have a place left. What name should I take the reservation under?" said the employee.

"I'll take it. Oliver O'Toole. Tell me, how are the food and music," Oliver asked.

"The food is very refined. And the music is played by an orchestra and without a false note. If you're looking for a quiet, romantic dinner, you've come to the right place," said Ellen Rose.

Oliver thanked her and paid. He went out and walked through the streets. He imagined his dinner with Shane. The postal detective wanted a quiet dinner , in good company, where he could have a pleasant evening. He expected a lot from that dinner. Discussing subjects other than work and dancing with her. The sound of car horns brought him out of his dream.

Oliver then headed for a small shop: Wilson, Stationer's shop, since 1880.

He pushed the door open and a little bell rang.

"Good evening, Oliver. How are you?" Wilson asked.

"Good evening, Mr. Wilson. I'm very well, thank you. At the moment we have a lot of work to do at the post office. I've come to get some stationery and a small jar of ink for Valentine's Day," said Oliver.

Wilson invited him to follow him.

"This is what I received. There's some stationery special Valentine's Day," said Wilson.

"Mr. Wilson. I'm looking for something a little more familiar and traditional. I'd like to make a card by hand," said Oliver.

"I know exactly what you need," Wilson said with a smile.

He walked to a shelf looking in drawers.

"I remember very well the very first piece of stationery you came to pick, to send your first card," says Wilson.

"Yes, I was seven years old and I made a card for my grandmother's birthday. I was so scared that she didn't get it. Every morning, before I left for school, I called a postman to see if he had delivered my letter. And my father once told me that if a letter got lost, that there would always be someone to find it and deliver it. That's when I realized the importance of sending a letter," said Oliver, smiling.

"What a beautiful story. Here you go, Oliver. I think with all this you'll make a very nice card. At looking in your eyes, this recipient of this card is very special". Wilson said, bringing him a petty cash.

"That's perfect, thank you. Yes, you are right, she is. She is a wonderful person". said Oliver, picking out what he needed.

Mr. Wilson wrapped his purchases in paper.

"How much do I owe you, Mr. Wilson?" asked Oliver.

"Nothing, Mr. O'Toole. A handmade card for the chosen one in his heart is priceless," said Wilson.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Wilson, See you soon." Oliver said, smiling.

When he got home, Oliver sat at his office. Very concentrating, he began to make the card . He took a red sheet of paper to cut out a heart. He made several attempts and his desk began to fill up with red hearts. He couldn't make a perfect heart. Oliver tried one last time. He sighed because the result was still the same. The postal detective glued the heart to the card, took the card and slipped it into a red envelope with Shane McInerney's mailing address on it. Oliver stood up and slipped the envelope into the left pocket of his coat, the one next to his heart.

* * *

TBC: Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally thought of a different ending than the one I wrote at the beginning.

* * *

**Some time after dinner in Montaldo.**

"Thank you again, for finding my letter. It gives me such pleasure to hear from my grandson, who works near Mount Everest.

"It was a pleasure, Mrs. Everleigh. My grandmother once stayed there for a spiritual retreat. She told me it was great," Norman added.

"Shane, have you and Oliver talked about your dinner in Montaldo again?" Rita whispered.

"Well, no, not yet. I think we were both just as disappointed. But I remain patient and optimistic. I'm aware that Oliver needs time. You have to trust the timing, right?"

"You're absolutely right," said her friend, smiling.

" Mrs. Everleigh, we are delighted to see that you have such confidence in the postal service. We wish you a happy end of the day," said Oliver.

The little lady offered them heart-shaped cakes.

Once they entered the office the POstables tasted the cakes and then the day was already over. Norman always left the office at the same time as Rita.  
Shane greeted Oliver and then left the dead letter office.  
She walked for a few minutes and searched her bag. Her cell phone charger wasn't there. She must have left it on her desk. Shane turned around to go back to the office, but stopped dead in front of the door.  
Soft jazz music was slowly playing. The Washington DC technophile walked over to the door window. Oliver had settled into his office and poured himself a glass of Yoo-hoo.  
Shane had a sense of déjà vu. She remembered that after her jog, she found herself in front of Oliver's house, with music on his record player, lighting a candle, pouring a glass of wine and reading a book. But then Shane ran away. No, I mustn't run away, not this time, Shane thought.  
She pushed the doors open and walked in. Still in his daydream, Oliver looked up, and then stood up to turn off the record player.

"Miss McInerney, I was just...

"I forgot my cell phone charger. This music's really pretty." Shane said, embarrassed.

"Yes, the lyrics of this song are thought-provoking, especially this time of February," says Oliver softly.

Shane retrieved her charger and Oliver looked at a stack of letters.

"Oliver, about that dinner at Montaldo, I know you and I both had very different expectations. Don't look at this as a failure. I understand that you need time. I'm keeping the card that you made by hand. Oliver, I assure you I enjoyed the dinner with you." Shane said.

"Miss McInerney, I have a question. What image do you have of love?" Oliver asked seriously.

He didn't look her in the eye. His gaze was turned to the record player and Oliver was eagerly awaiting an answer.  
Shane smiled and laughed. For it was the first time anyone had ever asked her that question.

"Well, from watching romantic movies, well, I guess, like everyone else, I hope to find a Prince Charming someday," Shane said blushing.

"Do you believe in true, sincere, and lasting love? When we were working on little Anna's letter, I told you that perfect love takes away pain and fear and replaces it with hope. Today, I have hope that the only thing that matters in this world will never let go of me. I believe in perfect love, Shane. I also believe in second chances, although it may surprise you. How about dinner next Saturday" said Oliver as he looked into her eyes and walked up to her.

"Oliver. Those are really nice words. This goes straight to my heart. Next Saturday, very romantic," said Shane.

The postal detective turned on the record player and invited Shane to dance.

"Shane, there's no special occasion to be romantic. The best thing is to always be," Oliver said and he swirled her .

Shane smiled fully. Her dream hadn't come true, but she noticed that every moment she spent with Oliver was a unique moment that exceeded her most wonderful dreams every time.

The end.


End file.
